Maybe
by Dyusu
Summary: Yusei ponders about his bond with Aki. Oneshot. YuseixAki. Subtle hints of AtticusxTaryn. Character crossover with GX.


me: My first oneshot!

Aki: Yah, wow. *rolls eyes*

me: So? Do you want me to......

Aki: No! I don't want Yusei and I doing that here!

me: I thought so. Now, do the legal stuff!

Aki: yugiohgx5dsgrl does own the OC in this story, which is Taryn. She also owns this story and plot. However, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's, GX and its characters.

me: Enjoy!

* * *

_Note: This takes place after Aki turns good and when Goodwin reveals to them the gibberish I'm too tired to mention. Right now, they are in Satellite and wondering how they will defeat the Dark Signers._

* * *

**Yusei's POV:**

Aki.

That was all I could think about.

"Hey, Yusei, you alright?" I heard a voice ask me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Taryn, who was standing next to me. I smiled. When I met her in Satellite, she was with her twin brother, Jaden, who currently was sleeping on the bed. They had attended Duel Academy, a dueling school. They, along with their friends, had been warped to this period, which was 15 years back. Now, they were 15 years in the future. Chazz was pacing around while Aki stared out the window. When my eyes averted to her, I could not help but stare. I was only snapped out of my staring by Taryn, who covered my view with her hand. Chazz looked over and chuckled. I turned my gaze back to Jaden's sleeping figure, who was sleeping right in front of me.

"Yusei? How long will it be before the Dark Signers are defeated?" Taryn asked.

In response, I shrugged. Taryn noted that no one wanted to talk, so she stopped talking. Chazz stopped pacing around and sat on his sleeping bag. Taryn plopped down on the couch next to me and there we sat in the dark room, the rain pouring down noisily. Silence filled the room, the only sound of our breathing was the noise from us. Then, Aki briskly walked away from the window and turned on two of the lamps in the room, not quite filling the room with light, but enough for everyone to get around and see each other. Leo staggered into the room, sleepy but alert. Luna soon followed. Zane, Aster, and Atticus(_yes, the lovesick idiot is here, but he is serious_)stirred and got up. It was 3 AM in the morning, and although we slept early, it seemed everyone wasn't getting enough sleep. The only fully awake people were Taryn, Chazz, Aki, and me. I wasn't really thinking of anything, my thoughts were random. Taryn seemed to stare at everything, but her eyes finally settled on staring at Jaden. After all, they are twins. Jaden stirred and rubbed his eyes. Somehow, the Dark Signers were getting to everyone's sleep. By that I mean, that the Dark Signer stuff was taking a toll on sleeping around here.

"Yusei? Why do you seem distant?" Aki's voice asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

Aki repeated her question, and I shrugged.

"Why do you ask, Aki?"

"You look like you're somewhere else."

"How?"

"Well, you're staring randomly at everything, including Taryn's bust….."

Her remark snapped me off guard. "Since when do I stare at her bust?"

"Right now, Taryn was trying to move your face, but your face just went back to the original position."

"So?"

"You're not acting normal, especially when you're staring at a girl's bust without drooling."

"Well, I'm thinking of a certain someone…"

"Taryn?"

"No, she'd probably slap me if I said I was thinking of her. It's a girl, but not Taryn or Alexis."

"Luna?"

"No! Here's a hint Aki, I opened her heart!"

Aki's mouth slightly opened.

"You were thinking….about….me?" she softly whispered. I heard Taryn giggle, and I threw her a glare. She looked at me and mouthed,

"Looks like someone's in love!"

I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Aki.

"Yes, I was thinking about you Aki." I said. I thought I saw her cheeks tint a little bit of pink at that.

"Oh." That was her response? Taryn frowned and hissed,

"What kind of response was that?"

Aki raised her eyebrows at that. "What response?"

"They way you replied to Yusei."

Aki whispered something in her ear and I could hear Taryn giggling softly. Typical girls. Sometimes I can't understand them. But with Aki….I can read her like a book.

"Yusei?" asked Aki.

"What is it, Aki?"

"I think I love you."

At those words my heart rate went up. I looked at her. Aki was red as Jaden's slifer red jacket. If he saw her right now, Atticus mentioning that Jaden's jacket couldn't be outcolored would make Jaden go ballistic. Atticus can be a true exaggerator. Especially when it comes to love. Taryn noted,

"You two are redder then Jaden's jacket."

"We know that!" we both hissed, then returned to staring at each other. Suddenly, we were inches away from each other's faces. Taryn was grinning wildly, but hid it. I saw it from the corner of my eye. But, I'm still focused on Aki. Then, I found a way to say what Aki said. I kissed her. It was short and sweet, but said everything.

After we pulled back, Aki asked,

"Is that a yes?"

"Maybe." I replied, smiling.

_Maybe, just maybe. I may be falling for her._

And there we were on that rainy morning. The morning was starting to look good already. Taryn was in brighter spirits, and everyone was starting to be awake. I heard cheerful clanks from the kitchen.

"Yusei, come help us in the kitchen, your girlfriend wants you!" I heard Atticus tease.

"Shut up!" I retort, but in a good way. I get up to help. Aki smiles and it brightens my day even more. I smile back.

_Maybe I just might fall in love with her. I maybe will love Aki in that special way. Maybe._

* * *

me: Awwww! Yusei's sweet, although I think that I put him a little OOC. Hope you like this oneshot! Oh, and no flaming, please!

Aki: Read and Review!


End file.
